LOVE
by MBeb Sabaku
Summary: Menikah bukan atas dasar cinta ternyata bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dijalani. Apa lagi yang menjadi pasangan hidup kita adalah makhluk berparas sedingin kutub utara. Tidak ada kata cinta yang terucap. Tidak ada hal romantis yang dirasakan. /SasuHina / M for Lime / DLDR


:

:

:

L.O.V.E

:

:

|| **Pair** : SasuHina || **Main Cast** : Sasuke U - Hinata H || **Support Cast** : Naruto's Member ||

|| **Genre** : Romance - Hurt/Comfort - Family || **Warning** : Crack Couple - AU - Typo - GaJe - Abal ||

|| **Length** : ONESHOT ||

:

:

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

Love © MBeb Sabaku

:

:

:

 **GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA GAK USAH BASH**

.

.

.

Menikah bukan atas dasar cinta ternyata bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dijalani. Apa lagi yang menjadi pasangan hidup kita adalah makhluk berparas sedingin kutub utara. Tidak ada kata cinta yang terucap. Tidak ada hal romantis yang dirasakan. Dan tidak ada sentuhan serta belaian lembut yang menyertai. Itulah yang dialami oleh Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pendiam berparas manis itu harus rela melepas masa lajangnya untuk menikah dengan orang pilihan orang tuanya demi kemajuan perusahaan dimasa depan.

Tidak masalah baginya menikah dengan orang pilihan orang tuanya, karena menurutnya pilihan orang tua adalah yang terbaik. Lagi pula selama ini dia —Hyuuga Hinata, tidak pernah merasakan apa itu yang disebut dengan cinta. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia tertarik kepada dari sekian banyak pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Termasuk Sabaku Gaara, si kapten basket sekolah yang sangat tampan dan sangat terkenal dengan kecerdasannya di matapelajaran Matematika —pada saat masih sekolah dulu.

Ia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan menjadi seperti ini pada akhirnya. Setelah mengganti marganya menjadi Uchiha, pekerjaan paling berat yang pernah dilakukannya adalah membersihkan kamarnya sendiri. Tidak pernah sekalipun suaminya mengijinkannya walau hanya mencuci piring bekas makannya sendiri.

Ingin rasanya ia bebas seperti dulu lagi. Bukan seperti saat ini, terpenjara dalam sangkar emas yang dibuat oleh suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang."

Mendengar suara dingin milik suaminya, Hinata yang tadi sedang menikmati acara televisi diruang tengah langsung berlari kecil menghampiri sang suami, meraih tas kantornya untuk membantu dan yang sudah pasti akan ditolak.

"Dimana bibi Yuuta?" tanyanya dengan suara datar, sambil berusaha melonggarkan dasi hitam yang bertengger di lehernya, kakinya ia langkahkan untuk menaiki tangga karena kamarnya memang terletak dilantai dua.

"Mungkin di dapur. Ada apa. Kau butuh sesuatu, Sasuke- _kun_?" Hinata menjawab antusias dan melangkah pelan di belakang suaminya.

"Suruh dia bawakan air panas untukku."

"Biar aku saja." Ujar Hinata riang.

Sasuke yang sudah mencapai puncak tangga, menggentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik arah menghadap Hinata yang masih berada di beberapa anak tangga, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untukku." Katanya datar dan terkesan dingin, "Biarkan bibi Yuuta yang membawanya untukku." Lanjutnya kemudian berjalan lagi menuju kamar mereka. Ya, kamar mereka. Walau rumah mewah itu memiliki banyak kamar tetapi mereka tetap memilih untuk menempati satu kamar dengan alasan agar orang tua mereka tidak curiga bahwa hingga saat ini mereka belum pernah menyentuh satu sama lain.

Sakit sebenarnya, karena Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun mau menerima apapun itu dari hasil tenaga Hinata. Alasannya karena ia juga tidak pernah memberi apapun kepada Hinata. Jadi Hinata tidak perlu repot melakukan apapun untuknya.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar yang didominasi oleh warna hijau muda itu, Sasuke langsung duduk dipinggir ranjangnnya, melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya kedalam rak khusus sepatu miliknya. Setelahnya ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Ceklek

Pintu berwarna cream itu terbuka sedikit, menyembulkan kepala Hinata hanya sebatas leher, "Sasuke." Panggilnya pelan, kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada pintu kamar mandi saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara gemericik air. Buru-buru ia kembali menarik kepalanya keluar.

"Bibi Yuuta, biar aku saja." Ujar Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum meraih nampan yang diatasnya ada baskom yang berisi air panas pesanan Sasuke.

"Tapi Nyonya.. "

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sedang mandi, tidak akan tahu."

"Baiklah." Ujar Bibi Yuuta menyerahkan nampan kepada Hinata. Kemudian setelah Hinata masuk, ia langsung turun kebawah untuk melanjutkan kerjanya yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah meletakkan nampan di tempat biasanya, Hinata langsung merangkak naik keatas tempat tidurnya kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi dirinya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menghabiskan waktu lebih kurang dua puluh lima menit. Bukan rahasia lagi jika pewaris kedua keluarga Uchiha Corp itu memang sangat lama jika sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya kamar mandi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati baskom berisi air yang kini telah berubah jadi hangat. Pakaiannya sudah lengkap karena ia telah memakainya saat dikamar mandi tadi.

Kebiasaannya sebelum tidur adalah merendam kakinya kedalam air hangat. Ada kepuasan tersendiri baginya setelah melakukan rutinitas sebelum tidurnya itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun menggeser baskom itu agak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Mengeringkan kakinya sebentar lalu menarik selimut dan tidur.

Hinata membuka matanya saat merasakan Sasuke sudah terbaring disampingnya. Pelan-pelan ia memutar posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap Sasuke dan bergerak mendekatinya. Ia pandangi wajah tampan Sasuke dengan seksama. Mulai dari dahi hingga berhenti dibibir.

Nafas teratur Sasuke yang terdengar menandakan bahwa orang yang sering Hinata sebut sebagai pangeran es itu telah tertidur. Tangan Hinata terangkat mendekati bibir Sasuke. Jari telunjuknya mengukir ulang bibir Sasuke tanpa menyentuhnya karena takut kalau-kalau sang empunya terganggu dan terbangun. Sasuke pasti akan marah padanya.

Hinata tersenyum miris kala ingatannya melayang kepada nasibnya. Ia memang tidak mencintai Sasuke, tapi hidup dan terus berada didekat Sasuke membuat hidupnya terasa nyaman. Apakah Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Hinata tidak tahu, tapi melihat semua tingkah dan gelagat Sasuke terhadapnya, Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke merasa nyaman. Ya, nyaman karena menganggap Hinata tidak pernah ada di rumah itu. Miris sekali.

Menghela nafas ringan, setelah menarik kembali tangannya, ia pun memejamkan matanya mengikuti Sasuke kealam mimpinya. Andai saja bisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menyambar setelan baju kerjanya yang sudah disediakan oleh Bibi Yuuta. Paling tidak itulah perkiraannya karena setiap paginya Bibi Yuuta-lah yang menyiapkan segala macam bentuk keperluan paginya.

Hinata tidak ada didalam kamar, Sasuke yakin boneka barbie itu pasti sedang duduk didepan televisi menikmati kartun kesukaannya. Sasuke hafal itu, karena sudah hampir setahun ini mereka menikah, sedikit banyaknya ia tahu kebiasaan pasangan hidupnya itu.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar terbuka menghadirkan Hinata yang masih menggunakan baju tidurnya, ia berjalan pelan kearah Sasuke yang sedang memasang dasi atau lebih tepatnya meletakkan dasi dilingkaran kerah bajunya.

"Mana Bibi Yuuta?" tanya Sasuke saat mendapati Hinata berada didekatnya.

Tangan Hinata langsung meraih dasi Sasuke, "Biar aku yang pasangkan." Katanya kemudian.

Sasuke menampiknya, "Mana Bibi Yuuta?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tadi pagi sekali ia pamit tidak bisa membantumu hari ini, anaknya sakit jadi dia harus pulang untuk merawatnya." jelas Hinata kembali meraih dasi Sasuke dan kali ini Sasuke hanya diam.

Tangan dan jari lentik Hinata begitu telaten membebat indah dasi dikerah kemeja putih milik Sasuke. Posisi Hinata yang lebih pendek dari Sasuke membuat Sasuke sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah setelah selesai memasang dasi Sasuke. Kepalanya menunduk takut kalau-kalau Sasuke akan marah seperti dua bulan lalu saat ia berniat akan mengeringkan rambut si pangeran es itu.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke datar setelah beberapa detik ia terdiam. Kaki-kaki jenjangnnya melangkah untuk meraih jas dan tas kantornya.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Panggil Hinata pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh gendang telinga Sasuke.

"Hm."

"Tidak sarapan dulu. Aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Aku akan sarapan dikantor."

"Sasuke- _kun_." Panggil Hinata lagi ketika Sasuke akan melangkah pergi. Dan kali ini Sasuke menoleh.

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya, "Apa lagi?"

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, sesampainya dihadapan Sasuke, Hinata langsung mencium pipi sebelah kanan milik pria itu cepat. Sasuke tertegun, tidak menyangka Hinata akan senekat itu terhadap dirinya.

"Pulanglah lebih awal. Aku takut sendirian dirumah." Hinata berujar sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Lama Sasuke terdiam setelah adegan Hinata mencium pipinya. Tapi kemudian ia langsung melangkah keluar setelah berhasil membuka pintu tanpa ada jawaban apa-apa dari belah bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah saatnya untuk makan siang, tapi pria dengan sebutan big boss diperusahaannya itu sama sekali belum menghentikan pekerjaannya. Membolak-balik berkas yang diberikan oleh karyawannya kemudian membaca dan menandatanganinya.

Tidak ada suara atau apapun yang dilihat mengganggunya tapi kerja lincah tangannya seketika terhenti. Tanpa membuang wajah datarnya, tangannya bergerak mendekati wajahnya sendiri. Mengusap bagian pipi yang dicium oleh sang istri tadi pagi menggunakan punggung jari telunjukknya secara berulang-ulang.

Klek

Sasuke menatap wanita mungil yang sudah hampir lima tahun bekerja pada ayahnya dan kini berganti mengabdi padanya.

"Sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi kita ada rapat tentang kenaikan gaji karyawan, Boss."

"Hm." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dan jam delapan malam nanti anda punya janji dengan Nona Karin."

"Hm." Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menggumam dan mengangguk pelan.

Walau hanya mendapat jawaban berupa gumaman tapi wanita mungil yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris pribadi pewaris kedua Uchiha Corp itu mengerti bahwa semua pernyataannya tadi pasti sudah tertanam di ingatan boss nya itu.

"Saya permisi dulu." Wanita itu membungkuk hormat kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _Kuuun_ ~ ."

Suara lembut dan menggoda milik wanita yang duduk disampingnya membuat Sasuke membuka iris kelamnya yang sejak tadi tertutup kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis yang dicintainya itu tanpa ekspresi apa-apa, "Aku lelah, Karin." Katanya kemudian.

Wanita berparas cantik yang dipanggil Karin itu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke. Kebiasaan manjanya keluar jika sudah berada disamping pria dingin itu, "Kapan kau akan menceraikannya?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kata-kata Karin barusan jelas sekali mengarah kepada wanita yang tadi pagi berpesan agar ia pulang lebih awal, "Tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ini sudah hampir satu tahun, Sasuke. Aku tidak kuat jika harus seperti ini lebih lama lagi."

Sasuke diam. Karin adalah wanita pertama dan satu-satunya yang pernah dicintai Sasuke. Mereka berpacaran sejak sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Ia berharap Karin-lah yang kelak akan menjadi istrinya. Hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak mereka. Tapi semua itu hanya tinggal impian. Ayahnya menjodohkan dan menikahkannya kepada anak dari rekan bisnisnya yang bahkan baru lulus dari sekolah tingkat atasnya. Meski berusaha menolak tapi sang ayah tetap keras kepala dan tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan itu apapun alasannya.

Dan jadilah keadaannya menjadi seperti saat ini. Sasuke menerima pernikahan itu dengan beberapa rencana yang telah disiapkannya dengan matang. Menikah, kemudian setelah satu tahun ia akan bercerai dan memboyong Karin kehadapan orang tuanya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar, "Aku harus pulang." Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu menyambar tas kerjanya.

"Apa kau mulai mencintainya?" ujar Karin sedikit berteriak karena Sasuke sudah hampir menyentuh gagang pintu apartment miliknya.

Sasuke terdiam tepat didepan pintu, ia mendengar langkah Karin semakin mendekatinya. Sebuah tangan kecil kemudian ia rasakan melingkar diperutnya.

"Jangan pergi. Aku ingin kau menemaniku malam ini." Karin berucap lirih, "Aku juga membutuhkanmu, Sasuke. Bukan hanya dia."

Sasuke tetap diam sampai akhirnya ia merasakan basah dibagian punggungnya. Tangannya yang tidak memegang tas ia arahkan untuk meraih tangan Karin yang masih melingkari perutnya. Setelah terlepas ia langsung menghadap Karin dan memeluk tubuh wanita itu erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku.. telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini." Sasuke berujar lembut namun aura dingin masih kental disetiap pelafalan katanya.

Karin mengangguk dalam dekapan Sasuke, "Tidurlah disini malam ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah berkali-kali mata Hinata melirik jam besar yang tergantung didinding ruang tengahnya. Sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam, tidak seperti biasanya karena Sasuke pulang antara pukul sembilan hingga pukul sembilan lewat. Kantuk yang sejak tadi sudah menggerogoti matanya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi dan akhirnya ia memutuskan menyudahi ritualnya menunggu Sasuke pulang. Ia matikan televisi dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Baru tiga anak tangga yang ia pijak, ia terdiam sejenak kemudian kembali turun untuk mencari saklar lampu dan mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan dapur. Seingatnya itulah yang sering dilakukan oleh Bibi Yuuta setelah Sasuke pulang.

Dengan langkah ceria ia kembali menaiki anak tangga. Dan tepat dianak tangga ke delapan, ia kembali terdiam. Sasuke belum pulang, bagaimana jika ia marah karena semua ruangan menjadi gelap. Begitu pikirnya. Ia kembali turun dan menghidupkan lampu-lampu yang sudah dimatikannya tadi.

Menghela nafas lega akhirnya Hinata bisa melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang untuk tidur dikamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

JGEDR ZCRASSHH

Sasuke yang terkejut langsung membuka matanya, ia menatap kearah pintu kaca balkon kamar Karin yang belum tertutup tirai. Ia bisa melihat kilat menyambar-nyambar disertai dengan hujan yang turun dengan sangat deras.

"Eungh.. "

Suara lenguhan Karin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada wanita yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya.

JGEDR ZCRASSHH

Sekali lagi, bunyi yang sangat ditakuti oleh Hinata itu menyapa pendengarannya. Hinata. Wajah datarnya berubah menjadi menampakkan sedikit garis kekhawatiran setelah mengingat bagaimana takutnya Hinata kala mendengar suara petir. Ia juga teringat jika dalam cuaca seperti ini sudah dipastikan lampu didaerah rumahnya pasti mati. Dan Hinata sedang sendirian saat ini.

Terlintas dalam ingatannya bagaimana dulu Hinata berteriak histeris saat mendengar bunyi gelegar hebat di langit. Saat itu usia pernikahan mereka baru satu minggu. Tidak ada yang Sasuke lakukan untuk menenangkan Hinata. Ia malah menggerutu marah karena merasa waktu tidurnya terganggu. Hasilnya ia menyuruh Hinata untuk tidur bersama bibi Yuuta.

Perlahan Sasuke mengawaskan kepala Karin dari atas lengannya, berharap gadis cantik itu tidak akan terganggu karenanya. Tapi sia-sia karena Karin sudah membuka matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Aku harus pulang, Karin."

Karin menatap sekilas arah yang ditatap Sasuke tadi, "Sekarang? Diluar sedang hujan lebat, Sasuke. Bahaya jika mengendarai mobil dalam cuaca seperti ini."

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Karin, Sasuke meraih pakaian kerjanya yang ia lepas dari sebelum tidur. Karin masih pada posisinya hanya memperhatikan gerak Sasuke.

"Apa karena dia?"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke mengancingkan kemejanya melambat saat mendengar pertanyaan Karin. Tapi kemudian ia abaikan lagi dan menyiapkan kerjanya.

"Kita akan putus jika kau berani membuka pintu itu, Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Begitulah keadaan Hinata sekarang, bingung dan sangat ketakutan. Duduk meringkuk dikepala ranjang, selimut tebalnya ia cengkeram kuat-kuat dan mata pudarnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan liquid bening.

"Sasuke, kau dimana?" tanyanya lirih.

JGEDR ZCRASSHH

"Akh.. " teriaknya lagi kala mendengar petir yang semakin gemar bersahut-sahutan, "Sasuke.. kumohon.. cepatlah pulang. Aku takut." Ujarnya tersengal karena tangisnya yang semakin kuat.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya disela lipatan kedua lututnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya berharap nyanyian jahat langit malam itu tidak lagi menyapa pendengarannya. Sudah cukup gelap saja yang membuatnya ketakutan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Mama, aku ingin pulang. Dia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi padaku.. hiks."

Gadis Jepang yang dulunya bermarga Hyuuga itu terus menangis ketakutan. Hingga satu jam kemudian hujan mulai reda, petir juga sudah bosan mengeluarkan suaranya hingga yang tersisa hanya kilatan bisu yang masih tetap menakutkan.

Mungkin karena faktor kelelahan akibat tangisnya sendiri, akhirnya Hinata tidur dalam ringkuk ketakutannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Krieet

Tap

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, Sasuke sudah menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya. Lampu ruang tengah yang masih menyala membuat Sasuke sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya. Namun ia langsung teringat pada Bibi Yuuta, mungkin saja perempuan setengah baya itu masih menjaga anaknya.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, ia membuka pintu dengan gerakan perlahan. Setelah benar-benar masuk, ia tidak melihat siapapun ada didalam kamar tersebut. Suara gemericik air yang terdengar membuat Sasuke menarik kesimpulan jika Hinata sedang mandi. Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya ditempat biasa, melepas sepatunya kemudian dasi beserta jas yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Baru saja Sasuke akan membuka bajunya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka bersama Hinata yang keluar dari dalamnya. Rambutnya yang masih basah membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy. Beberapa bulir air jatuh membasahi bahunya yang masih tertutup _bathrobe_.

Sasuke diam, ia pandangi Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya, "Kau sudah pulang." Hinata tersenyum lembut. Sasuke menatap miris mata Hinata yang bengap. Pasti gadis Hyuuga itu menangis semalaman, "Mandilah, aku akan masakkan makanan untuk kita." Ujarnya kemudian melangkah menuju lemarinya untuk menukar _bathrobe_ dengan baju.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, "Tidak usah." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah makan disana?" tanya Hinata lembut. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan amarah dan air matanya. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya Sasuke tidak pulang kerumah. Apa lagi yang bisa seorang istri simpulkan jika suaminya tidak pulang kerumah. Hanya satu. Selingkuh. Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Tapi apakah Sasuke tidak bisa menjaga hati Hinata walau tanpa cinta.

"Aku ketiduran dikantor." Suaranya masih tetap dingin. Setelah beralasan, ia melepas tangan Hinata.

"Em.. " Hinata mengangguk, "Ya sudah, mandilah. Kau pasti sangat lelah, kau butuh istirahat. Kalau kau ada perlu, aku ada dilantai bawah." Hinata kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencari baju. Setelah mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup barulah Hinata jatuh merosot dan terduduk memegangi dadanya, air matanya sudah lolos dari bendungan kukuhnya tadi.

"Kumohon.. kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku Sasuke." Hinata berujar lirih. "Kau menyakitiku.. sangat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, ia duduk ditepi ranjang.

Kruyuk kruyuk

"Sial." Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri, ia memegangi perutnya yang sedang berdendang, "Aku lapar."

Dengan cekatan Sasuke memakai pakaian lengkapnya. Niatnya ia akan keluar mencari apapun yang bisa mengenyangkan perutnya.

Dari lantai atas, Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya menatap kebawah tepatnya keruang televisi dimana Hinata sedang menikmati masakannya sendiri di dampingi oleh siaran gosip yang sedang hangat-hangatnya diperbincangkan di televisi.

Sasuke menuruni anak tangga. Kini kakinya telah sampai diruang tengah. Ia urungkan niat awalnya tadi, ia melangkah mendekati Hinata lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Hinata menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu melanjutkan acara makan dan nontonnya.

"Em." Sasuke hanya bergumam.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Hinata meletakkan mangkuk yang setengah isinya sudah pindah kedalam perutnya keatas meja.

Sasuke diam memandang layar televisi, ia tidak merespon ucapan Hinata walau ia penasaran apa sebenarnya yang ingin Hinata bicarakan padanya. Karena tidak biasanya Hinata bersikap seserius itu.

"Aku rindu Mama. Aku ingin kesana beberapa minggu saja."

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Hinata, "Lalu."

"Aku meminta ijinmu. Dan juga aku tidak punya uang." Hinata berkata jujur.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu."

"Hanya beberapa minggu, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku sangat merindukan mereka."

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Sasuke mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kelayar televisi.

"Tapi aku ingin pulang, Sasuke."

"Ini rumahmu. Kau ingin pulang kemana lagi?"

Seharusnya Hinata senang mendengar penuturan Sasuke, itu artinya Sasuke masih menganggap Hinata ada. Hinata terdiam, Sasuke juga begitu. Hanya suara dari benda elektronik itu saja yang sejak tadi ribut.

"Jika benar ini rumahku, mengapa aku tidak pernah bahagia didalamnya. Aku merasa hidup sendiri." Mata Hinata tidak lepas dari Sasuke, "Apa kau tahu rasanya hidup dengan orang yang tidak pernah menganggapmu ada?" Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Sangat sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit dari jarum suntik yang menembus kulit dan dagingmu."

"Aku bosan mendengar celotehmu. Jadi berhentilah sebelum aku benar-benar muak." Kata-kata Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin.

"Tidak bisakah kau memandangku ada dirumah ini?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kemudian ia berdiri ingin pergi dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata juga ikut berdiri, "Kau bisa menceraikanku kalau—"

Plak

Sasuke yang sudah hampir melangkah langsung berbalik dan langsung menampar pipi mulus itu setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak ingin Sasuke dengar.

Hinata kembali terduduk karena pukulan Sasuke yang terlalu keras di wajahnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Hinata." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke langsung pergi keluar dari rumahnya.

Hinata mengangkat kakinya naik keatas sofa, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Isaknya semakin menjadi. Sakit di pipinya tidak sebanding dengan sakit dihatinya. Tapi ia tetap berterima kasih, karena paling tidak sakit dipipinya itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit didalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke baru pulang setelah hari sudah gelap, melewati ruang tengah ia sedikit melirik jam besar yang tergantung disana. Sudah pukul sebelas malam. Badannya yang penuh dengan keringat membuatnya ingin segera mandi dan tidur. Seharian meninggalkan rumah, ternyata Sasuke mengisinya dengan berbagai macam olah raga yang berhubungan dengan bola.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia masuk dan menatap tubuh Hinata yang sudah terbungkus selimut diatas ranjang. Sasuke berdiri agak lama menatap gundukan itu tapi rasa risih akan keringatnya membuatnya teringat untuk mandi.

.

Kreeet

Derit ranjang yang sangat pelan itu terdengar saat Sasuke naik diatasnya. Sebentar ia tatap punggung Hinata setelahnya ia menarik selimut dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Suara lembut itu membuat Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Ia menoleh kearah Hinata yang kini sudah menghadapnya.

"Maaf.. maaf 'kan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah." Sasuke tertegun dengan ucapan Hinata. Bukannya tadi dia yang memukul Hinata, tapi kenapa malah gadis itu yang meminta maaf. Tetapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak bisa mempertahankan tampang dinginnya walau dalam keadaan tertegun sekalipun.

"Aku tidak sadar, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku."

Sasuke masih terdiam walau posisinya kini sudah menghadap Hinata. Ia melihat mata Hinata sembab. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia menyakiti gadis lembut yang selalu memberi perhatian padanya itu. Gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berkeliaran diotaknya. Tapi tetap ego yang menang. Egonya membantah bahwa benih cinta itu sudah tumbuh didalam hatinya. Ia masih merasa seorang Karin-lah yang menjadi satu-satunya.

Sasuke bergerak mendekati Hinata hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa jengkal saja. Tangan Sasuke meraih pipi Hinata dan mengusapnya lembut, "Apa masih sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng, ia tatap wajah tanpa ekspresi milik suaminya, "Kenapa baru pulang? Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang menggeleng. Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Rasanya baru kali ini mereka bisa sangat sedekat itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke yang masih dipipinya tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka, "Apa aku salah jika mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai suamiku sendiri?" Hinata memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Lanjutnya lagi, "Aku ingin kau melihatku. Aku ingin perhatianmu tidak untuk yang lain."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu yang namanya cinta. Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai lawan jenis. Tapi kurasa sekang aku tahu, mencintai seseorang itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku merasa sakit saat menunggumu pulang terlalu lama."

Hinata tidak terisak saat air mata mengalir jatuh ke pipi dan berhenti di daun telinganya. Ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi air mata itu tidak bisa membohongi hatinya.

"Aku merasa sangat sakit saat kau tidak pulang kerumah. Aku takut kau bersama dengan yang lain. Aku takut kehilanganmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Aku.. " Hinata tidak lagi sanggup menyambung ceritanya. Tidak ingin terisak, ia lebih memilih diam.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Hinata pikir Sasuke akan marah setelah ini tapi diluar dugaannya Sasuke malah mengecup dahinya.

Jaraknya dengan Sasuke semakin dekat setelah kecupan tadi. Tanpa membuang wajah dinginnya Sasuke menatap Hinata, perlahan ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke. Suasana sepi itu membuatnya berharap Sasuke tidak akan mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang karena kedekatan wajah mereka. Getaran geli Hinata rasakan saat benda lain mendarat di bibirnya.

Sasuke mencium Hinata. Entah apa faktornya, tapi pemuda itu melakukannya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke sudah melumat bibirnya. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Hinata merasakan bibir Sasuke, bahkan saat pernikahan dulu Sasuke lebih memilih mencium keningnya saja.

Hinata diam saja. Ia tidak membalas ciuman Sasuke, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, jadi wajar saja jika ia masih sedikit bingung harus melakukan apa. Lumatan Sasuke pada bibirnya membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Merasakan Hinata tidak meresponnya, Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya. Ia mengangkat kepala agak tinggi. Tubuhnya yang kini sudah berada diatas Hinata membuatnya harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk sanggahan agar tidak terlalu menimpa Hinata.

"Maaf telah memukulmu." Tangan Sasuke mengusap pipi Hinata.

Hinata diam, ia hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali yang bertanda bahwa ia sedang gugup di tatap sedekat itu oleh Sasuke.

"Dulu aku merasa sangat marah karena dipaksa menikah dengan seorang bocah. Jarak umur kita terlalu jauh, itu membuatku tidak percaya kepada dirimu. Kau masih terlalu muda untukku."

Sasuke mengusap sisa-sisa air mata Hinata tadi menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Tapi aku salah, kau bahkan lebih dewasa dari apa yang terlihat walau kadang-kadang kau juga masih memperlihatkan tingkah gadis seusiamu."

"Aku ingin kita memulainya dari awal lagi." Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan setelah berucap demikian, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata.

Hinata bingung karena Sasuke tidak langsung menempelkan bibir mereka. Hidung Sasuke sudah menyentuh pipi Hinata, tapi ia menggantungkan bibirnya. Entah apa maksud dari pangeran es itu Hinata tidak tahu.

Butuh keberanian yang cukup sebenarnya untuk Hinata meraih leher Sasuke dengan lengannya agar Sasuke lebih menunduk dan bibir mereka menyatu.

Dalam ciumannya Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ternyata Hinata tidak menolaknya. Ia sengaja melakukan hal itu karena ingin mengetahui apakah Hinata merasa terpaksa dalam ciuman itu atau tidak. Dan ternyata tidak.

Inilah pilihan Sasuke. Meninggalkan Karin dan memilih Hinata.

Karin memutuskannya dan marah besar setelah Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menceraikan Hinata apapun alasannya. Selain masalah kedua belah pihak keluarga yang pasti akan sangat marah, ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mencintai Hinata.

"Eungh~ akh.. "Hinata mendesah saat tangan Sasuke mulai membelai dadanya yang masih tertutup.

Hinata kira itu adalah ciuman biasa. Ia tidak sadar jika sejak tadi tangan Sasuke sudah bergerak lincah melepasi kancing baju tidurnya. Kemudian mulai bergerilya di sekitaran dada.

Seperti siasat, Sasuke meremas pelan salah satu dada Hinata, dan saat Hinata melenguh, Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya, mengajak lidah yang masih sangat amatir itu untuk bertarung. Beberapa menit berciuman, sepertinya Hinata mendapat pelajaran baru tentang bagaimana caranya untuk berciuman. Ia ikut menggerakkan bibirnya mengikuti alur permainan Sasuke meski masih bergerak canggung.

Ada sedikit semburat kecewa yang terlihat dari wajah Hinata saat Sasuke lagi-lagi melepaskan ciumannya. Namun kemudian ia sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Meski masih dengan nada dinginnya tapi Hinata tahu ucapan itu tulus dari hati Sasuke.

"Jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku, Hime." Sasuke membelai pipi Hinata—lagi, "Aku ingin memiliki keturunan yang berasal dari rahimmu."

Hinata terdiam bingung, bukan dia menolak. Hanya saja, apakah Sasuke akan langsung menyentuhnya jika ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Umurnya baru saja menginjak dua puluh tahun, apa dia sanggup untuk menjadi seorang ibu.

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit lebar saat melihat anggukan kecil dari kepala Hinata. Perlahan ia merundukkan kembali kepalanya untuk mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, "Terima kasih." Ujarnya kemudian.

Hinata heran melihat Sasuke yang turun dari atas tubuhnya. Apa hanya itu? pikir Hinata.

Kembali terkejut, itulah yang Hinata rasakan ketika Sasuke menariknya untuk duduk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan pangeran es itu. Kedua tangan Hinata otomatis memegang bahu Sasuke. Melihat posisinya sekarang; kaki tertekuk menduduki paha Sasuke dan mereka saling berhadapan, membuat wajah Hinata bersemu semakin merah.

Sasuke mengawaskan rambut Hinata yang terjun kedepan dadanya. Menyelipkan rambut itu kebelakang telinga Hinata. Kemudian gerakan tangan itu turun kekancing baju tidur yang Hinata kenakan. Menanggalkan satu persatu kancing yang tersisa itu secara perlahan.

Hinata merasa sangat malu. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang melepas bebaskan baju tidurnya. Tapi tidak bisa, ia malah terlihat membantu agar baju itu lekas terlepas.

Sasuke meneguk kasar liurnya sendiri saat kedua bola matanya melihat jelas bagaimana besar dan bulatnya dada Hinata yang masih tertutup kain berenda berwarna merah muda itu.

Niat Hinata ingin menutupi dadanya gagal karena Sasuke langsung menampiknya pelan. Dengan kedua tangan yang dipegang oleh Sasuke, ia hanya bisa menggumam pelan saat Sasuke mulai menciumi dan menjilati lehernya.

Klik

Saking terlena dengan permainan Sasuke dilehernya, Hinata tidak sadar jika penutup satu-satunya bagian atas tubuhnya itu sudah terlepas.

"Sa-Sasuke.. " Hinata tergagap. Sasuke sudah menarik lepas bra yang ia kenakan.

Benda bulat kenyal itu terpampang dengan sangat jelas di depan Sasuke. Tidak menunggu waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung menyambar salah satu menggunakan bibirnya.

"Ah.. " Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Cengkramannya dibahu Sasuke juga semakin kuat. Rasa itu sangat aneh, rasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan selama hidupnya.

Tanpa melepas kulumannya pada dada Hinata, Sasuke memutar posisinya dan menidurkan Hinata lalu menindih tubuh rgadis itu kembali. Sepertinya ia mulai kehilangan kendalinya karena mulut Hinata yang sejak tadi terus-terusan mengeluarkan suara yang membuat libidonya semakin naik.

Dengan sangat gemas, Sasuke menggigit kecil benda kecil yang ada dipuncak dada Hinata. Tangannya juga tidak hanya diam, menyusup kedalam celana tidur panjang Hinata dan membelai sesuatu yang sudah basah dan masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Ah~ " Desahan panjang itu kembali terdengar ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, menahan sesuatu yang sudah tegang sejak tadi dibagian bawahnya. Ia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak langsung menyerang Hinata. Tapi sepertinya gagal, karena ia telah menghentikan semua aktifitasnya diatas tubuh Hinata. Dengan sangat terburu-buru ia melepaskan semua apapun yang melekat pada tubuhnya, setelah selesai kini giliran Hinata yang harus rela melihat pakaian bawahnya lenyap semua.

Dalam keadaan yang sama-sama tanpa busana, Sasuke kembali menindih tubuh Hinata dan melanjutkan semua aktifitasnya tadi. Mengorek semua kenikmatan yang ada dalam tubuh istrinya itu.

Suasana dalam ruangan itu tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya senyap. Kini ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh suara desah kenikmatan dari kedua insan yang masih saling melakukan penyatuan hingga pagi menjelang. Keringat yang menempel serta cairan lengket yang tercecer di mana-mana diatas ranjang seolah tidak menjadi penghalang untuk mereka melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Seperti tidak pernah bosan dan haus akan sentuhan satu sama lainnya. Tepat pukul tiga dini hari barulah mereka menghentikan penyatuan itu. Kelelahan dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka, mereka terlelap dalam posisi yang masih saling berpelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan kemudian.

Kehidupan mereka kembali berjalan seperti biasanya. Sasuke masih dengan sikap dinginnya dan Hinata masih dengan sikap pendiamnya. Tidak banyak obrolan yang mereka lewatkan berdua. Tetapi dalam kediaman itu sikap Sasuke setiap harinya semakin bertambah romantis. Meski masih dengan wajah dinginnya, ia selalu membawa sesuatu yang bisa membuat Hinata senang sepulang ia bekerja. Dan ia juga selalu berusaha agar pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Semua itu ia lakukan demi wanita yang dicintainya, walau tidak pernah sekalipun dari bibirnya keluar kata-kata cinta itu. Ia hanya menunjukkannya lewat sentuhan lembut yang sering ia lakukan pada Hinata akhir-akhir ini.

"Boss, Nyonya Hinata ingin bertemu."

Suara sang sekretaris membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan yang tadinya menatap serius dokumen-dokumen dimejanya kepada wanita mungil yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Baik Boss."

Tidak lama setelah wanita bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu lenyap dari balik pintu, setelahnya Sasuke melihat orang yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya masuk dengan langkah malu-malu.

Sasuke meletakkan pena yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Ia beranjak menghampiri Hinata, "Duduk." Ujarnya mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di sofa yang memang sudah tersedia dalam ruangan itu.

Hinata duduk bersebrangan meja dengan Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke duduk bersandar sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang kekantorku, Hinata?"

"Em.. A-ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Sasuke." Hinata memainkan jari-jari lentiknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu jongkok tepat didepan lutut Hinata, "Sudah dua bulan." Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang merah karena mungkin terlalu kuat diremas sendiri oleh sang empunya tadi, "Tapi kenapa kau masih terlihat takut padaku?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ti-tidak.. a-aku hanya tidak sanggup mengontrol detak jantungku. Bukan karena aku takut." Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap manik Sasuke. Ia berharap tidak akan pingsan setelahnya karena Sasuke tersenyum sangat manis dan lembut kepadanya.

"Apa aku harus menyentuhmu setiap malam agar kebiasaan gugupmu itu hilang, em?"

"Hah," Hinata membulatkan matanya.

Sasuke terkikik pelan, ia tarik pelan hidung bangir orang didepannya itu, "Aku hanya bercanda." Lalu ia beranjak untuk duduk disebelah Hinata, "Kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" lanjutnya.

"A-aku.. aku hamil." Ujar Hinata pelan.

Seperti mimpi. Walau Sasuke tahu memang akhirnya apa yang telah mereka lakukan sebelumnya akan menjadi seperti ini, tapi ia masih belum bisa percaya. Kebahagiaan itu masih terdengar langka dipendengarannya.

"Kau.. "

"Aku hamil." kini gantian Hinata yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Ia dekap tubuh ramping itu dengan erat, "Terima kasih, Hime. Tolong jaga dia untukku." Bisik Sasuke. Lewat bahunya yang menjadi landasan dagu Hinata, ia rasakan anggukan kecil dari orang dalam pelukannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menuju meja kerjanya. Ia meraih gagang telepon yang terletak dimejanya.

"Ino. Susun ulang jadwal pertemuanku dengan klien. Satu minggu kedepan aku tidak akan datang kekantor. Bilang aku ada urusan yang lebih penting."

Setelah berkata mantap pada sekretarisnya, Sasuke meletakkan gagang telepon dan kembali menghampiri Hinata. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kewalahan bawahannya itu karena harus menyusun ulang jadwal yang sudah susah payah ia susun sebelumnya.

"Ta-tapi.. Sasuke.. "

"Tidak apa-apa. Menjaga istriku yang sedang hamil muda kurasa lebih penting dari apapun. Lagi pula ini hanya seminggu. Aku hanya ingin selalu berada didekatmu dalam waktu singkat itu."

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar hampir pingsan. Ucapan riang Sasuke tadi bukanlah ucapan biasa. Ucapan itu dibarengi dengan wajah ceria dan senyum menawan yang bahkan belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya. Entah kemana hilangnya wajah dingin yang biasa Sasuke perlihatkan padanya.

Sasuke menarik Hinata untuk berdiri. Lama mereka saling bertatapan hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Satu hal yang Sasuke simpulkan dalam perjalanan cintanya bersama Hinata. Cinta itu datang karena kebersamaan. Yah, Sasuke memang mencintai Hinata karena mereka hidup bersama dalam satu atap, dan tatapan lembut yang sering Sasuke lihat dari sorot mata Hinata, ditambah lagi perlakuan-perlakuan lembut yang selalu Hinata tunjukkan padanya membuat cintanya pada Karin luntur dan hilang perlahan-lahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat."

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Sasuke mengecup pelan puncak kepala Hinata, "Ayo pulang. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Ia melepaskan dekapannya.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia hanya menurut ketika Sasuke menariknya keluar dari ruangan penuh penat itu. Meninggalkan berkas-berkas yang menjadi tidak penting setelah kedatangan Hinata bersama dengan kabar gembiranya.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyesal telah dinikahkan dengan pilihan orang tuanya. Gadis pendiam yang kini telah menjadi wanitanya itu ternyata mampu mengubah hidupnya menjadi sebahagia saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : Njiiiiiirrrr endingnya Ngaco. Hakhakhak biarin deh yang penting end. Ngaco- ngaco deh.

.

 **See You Next Tittle**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
